david34fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nexusman501/Monu Random Team Pick
Okay, so my season MIslands is in place and for the time their will be a random team draw by defeault the 12 former players will mix and match to get one of the four spots of Monu. Meaning 3 people per team. Later today, 1 elimantion per group will be made so stay tuned. Our first group is made of: . . . Returning from Guatemela we have . . . . . . . . =Rafe Judkins, S11, Guatemala, 3rd Place= Rafe you join our Monu A in the chance to play Survivor again. but know........ . . . . . . . Returning from Pearl Islands we have . . . . . . . . =Darrah Johnson, S7, Pearl Islands, 4th Place= Darrah you join our Monu A in the chance to play Survivor again against Rafe. but know the final person joining the A group will be........ . . . . . . . Returning from Panama we have . . . . . . . . =Austin Carty, S12, Panama, 9th Place.= =Okay, Rafe, Darrah and Austin, the three of you guys will try to get your first spot in Monu and as for tonight one of you will be packing already.= Our second group is made of: . . . Returning from Vanuatu we have . . . . . . . . =Rory Freeman, S9, Vanuatu, 10th Place= Rory you join our Monu B in the chance to play Survivor again. but know........ . . . . . . . Returning from Palau we have . . . . . . . . =Jonathan Libby, S10, Palau, Eliminated= Johnathan you join our Monu B in the chance to play Survivor again against Rory. but know the final person joining the B group will be........ . . . . . . . Returning from Guatemala we have . . . . . . . . =Gary Hogeboom, S11, Guatemala, 7th Place= =Okay, Rory, Johnathan and Gary, the three of you guys will try to get your second spot in Monu and as for tonight one of you will be packing already.= Our third group is made of: . . . Returning from Africa we have . . . . . . . . =Lindsey Richter, S3, Africa, 11th Place= Lindsey you join our Monu C in the chance to play Survivor again. but know........ . . . . . . . Returning from Panama we have . . . . . . . . =Shane Powers, S12, Panama, 5th Place= Shane you join our Monu C in the chance to play Survivor again against Lindsey. but know the final person joining the C group will be........ . . . . . . . Returning from Marquesas we have . . . . . . . . =Paschal English, S4, Marquesas, 4th Place= =Okay, Lindsey, Shane and Paschal, the three of you guys will try to get your third spot in Monu and as for tonight one of you will be packing already.= Our final group is made of: =Ian Rosenberger, S10, Palau, 3rd Place, Hunter Ellis, S4, Marquesas, 14th Place and Teresa Cooper: S3, Africa, 5th Place, three of you will compete for a chance to become the final member of Monu.= Category:Blog posts